Crimson Uragaan
|weaknesses = |creator = Cottonmouth255}} The Crimson Uragaan is a subspecies of the Uragaan. Physiology Crimson Uragaan shares the same basic appearance as the base species, but with minor differences. Its carapace has changed to a bright red-orange color, with an orange stripe along its flank directly underneath its back scutes. Its lower jaw is a darker shade of red than the rest of its body. The knobs adorning its tail are slightly larger and thicker than other Uragaan species. Its underside and the end of its tail are the same dark purple as the regular Uragaan, although with flecks of red scattered about. Pale yellow spots can also be seen on its tail, signifying the presence of paralysis glands. Ecological Information In-Game Information Placement in Food Chain Crimson Uragaan occupies the same place in its habitat as Uragaan and Steel Uragaan. It is low on the food web due to its inoffensive diet of ore and plants, but it has no natural predators under regular circumstances. The only monsters that could give it trouble are Akantor, Poborubarumu, and elder dragons. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Because it doesn't normally need to worry about predation, Crimson Uragaan is a docile monster that usually won't make an aggressive move against other monsters. However, due to its perceived size and resemblance to the more temperamental Uragaan subspecies, other monsters may become territorial in its presence and attack in an attempt to drive it off. Crimson Uragaan will respond in kind to monsters powerful enough to pose a potential threat, but ignore and shrug off weaker monsters that try to match it. It will, however, initiate combat with other Uragaan subspecies should the two meet, since it sees them as a threat to its supply of ore. More often than not, it walks away relatively unscathed in comparison to its opponent. Turf Wars *'Vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian': Starts off similarly to the Rathalos vs Anjanath Turf War. Rathian flies above Crimson Uragaan and attempts to claw it. However, her claws simply bounce off of its scutes and cause her to flinch, whereupon Crimson Uragaan swings its tail up and to the side to knock her out of the air. Rathian takes a large amount of damage and will leave immediately upon getting up. **''Large amount of damage to Rathian.'' *'Vs. Lavasioth': The Turf War is the same as the one between Barroth and Jyuratodus. However, Lavasioth doesn't do any damage to Crimson Uragaan, and it's dealt moderate damage after it's thrown off. **''Moderate damage to Lavasioth.'' *'Vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex': The Turf War is the same as the one between Fulgur Anjanath and Tigrex. Crimson Uragaan makes the first move, dealing fair damage to Tigrex with a headbutt. Quickly recovering, Tigrex then surprises Crimson Uragaan by tackling it in the side and knocking it over, where it bites down on the throat for slightly less damage until Crimson Uragaan kicks it off. **''Fair damage to both Tigrex/Brute Tigrex and Crimson Uragaan.'' *'Vs. Nargacuga': Identical to its Turf War with Tigrex/Brute Tigrex. **''Fair damage to Nargacuga and Crimson Uragaan.'' *'Vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos': Like the Turf War with Rathian, it starts off like the Turf War of Rathalos vs Anjanath. Rathalos flies above Crimson Uragaan and successfully claws it before releasing a burst of fire down on it, which is unsuccessful and enrages the Crimson Uragaan. When Rathalos lands after exhausting himself, Crimson Uragaan throws itself forward and wheels into him, first ramming him off his feet and then rolling over him completely for major damage. Crimson Uragaan will then exit the area, leaving Rathalos on his side. **''Minor damage to Crimson Uragaan. Major damage to Rathalos/Azure Rathalos.'' *'Vs. Uragaan/Steel Uragaan': The two combatants square off against each other by roaring and pounding their chins on the ground as a show of strength. They then walk forward and exchange headbutts, pushing against each other and doing a small amount of damage each. Both end up being shoved away and launch themselves into a roll at different angles. They both roll in a wide circle around the area before coming around and ramming each other at full speed. The winner is decided at random (although Crimson Uragaan is most likely to win), with the winner taking moderate damage and the loser taking more. The loser's back is also instantly damaged. **''Small amount of damage to both. Final winner takes moderate damage, loser takes slightly more. Loser's back is broken.'' *'Vs. Brachydios': The two monsters immediately enrage and square off against one another with hostile roars. Brachydios licks its arms in preparation for a punch attack, but Crimson Uragaan swings its tail to send paralyzing rocks at Brachydios while it gets ready, making it flinch before it can attack. Crimson Uragaan then tries to follow up with a chin smash, but Brachydios holds it off with one of its arms, and while it's pushing against the Uragaan's jaw, it uses its other arm to land three explosive blows to its underside. The final blow topples Crimson Uragaan, and Brachydios roars in victory before leaving the area. **''Minor damage to Brachydios. Major damage to Crimson Uragaan, three blows total.'' *'Vs. Kuarusepusu': Both monsters try to bluff each other by letting out their respective roars. Crimson Uragaan begins by swinging its tail in a 180 Tail Whip, but Kuarusepusu backs off and then burrows underground. Crimson Uragaan does its second tail swing, ending up with paralyzing rocks scattered all around it. Kuarusepusu comes up from underneath, using its horn to strike it from below and send it toppling over. However, when it lands, it finds itself surrounded by the rocks, which all detonate at once to deal damage. **''Moderate damage to both Crimson Uragaan and Kuarusepusu.'' *'Vs. Poborubarumu': Both monsters immediately enrage, with Poborubarumu rearing up and roaring while Crimson Uragaan takes a more defensive stance. The whale-like wyvern performs its All Stats Up dance, pounding its tail while flexing its wings and blowing air through its horns. This ends with a deafening roar that staggers the Crimson Uragaan, after which the Poborubarumu leaps forward and grabs it by the tail in its jaws. It turns its head and throws Crimson Uragaan onto its side, after which it advances once again and bites down on its head and neck while dragging it along the ground in a wide arc. Crimson Uragaan manages to release a burst of paralyzing gas to free itself and immediately leaves the area. **''Massive damage to Crimson Uragaan.'' Tracks Crimson Uragaan leaves behind Uragaan Footprints and Uragaan Skid Marks. It also produces Paralytic Residue and Eltalite Shards, worth more points. Special Locale Interactions *When Crimson Uragaan eats from a mining node to recover stamina, the node will disappear from the map until it next respawns. The node is unable to be mined while Crimson Uragaan eats. *It will rub itself up against a wall and leave behind shards of ore on the ground. *Crimson Uragaan is docile and will not attack a hunter until it takes damage. Special Behaviors *Breaking its tail causes it to lose its balance after a Rock n' Roll. *When it's been knocked over, its back and belly can be mined for Carbalite (High-Rank) and Eltalite (G-Rank) Ore. *It cannot throw paralyzing rocks during a Tail Swing when its tail is cut. Alternative States *'Enraged' **Black smoke begins to huff from its mouth. **It will perform more Paralysis attacks due to its metabolism heightening and processing the poisons from its diet more quickly. *'Tired' **Will begin to drool from the mouth. **Will seek out and eat from a mining node to recover. **When it performs its Rock n' Roll attack, it will fall over on its side. **It will fail to perform its Deadly Neurotoxin attack. *'Frenzied' **Its crimson shell darkens to mahogany, and its underbelly turns black. **When it roars, the sound comes out lower-pitched and more distorted. **Its Deadly Neurotoxin attack now produces dark purple-black gas that inflicts the Frenzy. **It can also use a new combo that involves a Double Chin Smash chained directly into a Chin Flip. Mounts The standard brute wyvern mount, with its head, back, and tail accessible. When its tail is mounted, paralyzing rocks will fly out each time it swings it. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Hammer Jaw Wyvern *Family: Gaan *Species: Uragaan *Subspecies: Crimson Uragaan Habitat Range Unusual for an Uragaan, Crimson Uragaan is more often found in temperate areas rather than volcanic ones. It has been spotted in the Verdant Hills, Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Deserted Island, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Ancient Forest, Elder's Recess, Highland, and Gorge. Ecological Niche Crimson Uragaan takes the same niche as Uragaan and Steel Uragaan, however it is not restricted to volcanic regions. The reason for this is because it feeds primarily on Eltalite Ore, which is more widespread and allows Crimson Uragaan to migrate to other climates in search of good ore deposits. It tends to spend more time away from volcanoes to prevent competition with its subspecies. It also supplements its diet by ingesting plants and mushrooms, usually with paralyzing toxins. It has no natural predators, owing to its incredibly hard shell that repels even monsters that would attack other Uragaan subspecies. However, it is often forced to defend itself against territorial apex predators, other Uragaan, and elder-dragon level threats such as the predatory Poborubarumu. Biological Adaptations Crimson Uragaan's diet has increased the toughness of its shell, of which the core component is incredibly strong Eltalite Ore. Due to the ore barely producing any waste products for use in its defense, Crimson Uragaan has actually become vulnerable to the ailments that its ancestor was able to inflict. It instinctively seeks out paralytic plants and fungi to supplement this and has therefore built up a resistance, and its belly pores and tail now secrete highly neurotoxic fluids to immobilize its opponents. However, it's not entirely immune and too much poison will overwhelm it. Although its jaw is still its main weapon, the Crimson Uragaan's tail has developed further than that of other Uragaan, with larger and harder knobs near the tip. It frequently uses its tail as a bludgeoning weapon because of this, although not quite to the same level as Duramboros or Glavenus. This has left it unable to roll around as prolifically, however. Behavior Crimson Uragaan is usually seen on the move in search of food. It is nomadic and moves between temperate and volcanic regions, seeking out Eltalite Ore deposits or patches of poisonous flora. After filling up on toxin, it secretes the substance from its pores. It also fills the glands in its tail with this substance, which it then flings at opponents out of range of its powerful jaw. During periods of heightened activity, though, it has to release its toxins more quickly to cope with the faster speed at which its body processes them. It may also mark its territory with splashes of paralyzing fluid. During the mating season, Crimson Uragaan load up on as much Eltalite Ore as they can in order to increase the durability and quality of its shell. Males compete in shoving contests to determine which one has the prettiest and toughest carapace, who will then go on to mate with all the females in the territory. Those unable to find enough Eltalite Ore have to consume other minerals to make up for it, which results in a shell of lesser quality. Attacks Shared with Uragaan *'Roar': Produces a deafening roar in the manner of Uragaan and Steel Uragaan, always following up with a Double Chin Smash. *'Rock n' Roll': Rears its head way back, then curls into a wheel and rolls toward the target. If it takes longer to ready this attack, it will come around for a second go before stopping, or roll in a figure-eight pattern. *'Deadly Neurotoxin': Rears up while yellow clouds appear underneath it, then lowers itself again and releases a large cloud of yellow gas around its body. Inflicts Paralysis on contact. *'Chin Smash': Pounds its chin on the ground in front of it. *'Double Chin Smash': Rears its head to the side while letting out a loud growl, then pounds its chin on the ground twice. It always follows up with a second Double Chin Smash. It performs this attack after roaring. *'Super Chin Smash': Slowly rears its head way up, then smashes its chin into the ground. This causes a tremor around its head. *'Hip Check': Holds back, then charges sideways a fair distance. *'Tail Swing': Raises its tail, then turns and whips it to the side, throwing up to three pieces of ore that contain paralyzing venom. These will explode into pools of yellow liquid when struck by a direct attack or a quake. Inflicts Paralysis on contact. Crimson Uragaan Exclusive *'Tail Pound': Similarly to Duramboros, it will glance behind it and raise its tail before smashing it on the ground, causing a quake. *'180 Tail Whip': A standard tail whip that is performed once or twice in a 180-degree arc. Rocks will fly out and cause Paralysis on contact. *'Chin Flip': Takes a step back and roars, then charges forward at a faster pace than normal. After moving a short distance, it slams its chin into the ground as a brake and uses the momentum to flip onto its back. Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting Stun on contact, and causes a tremor around its body. G-Rank *'Tail Rocks': Its Tail Pound now produces several rocks that explode and inflict Paralysis on contact. *'Road Apples': Paralysis-causing rocks will fall off of its body when it gets ready for a Rock n' Roll. *'Tail Spinaround': Slams its tail into the ground before dragging it along in a 360-degree arc, finishing off with a powerful flick at the end. The initial smash as well as the flick will produce rocks that inflict Paralysis on contact. *'Swing-Smash Combo': Often follows up a Tail Swing with a Chin Smash in order to detonate its rocks. *'Wheel-Chin Combo': Rears its head back and shakes it around, then rolls right at a target. Just before it gets close, it will stop and slam its chin forcefully into the ground. *'Paralysis Barrage': Performs two 180 Tail Whips to scatter paralyzing rocks around itself, then detonates them with a Chin Smash and Tail Pound. Inflicts Paralysis on contact. Music Theme Crimson Uragaan uses whatever standard music theme plays in the area it's being fought. During a special event quest, though, it uses the Phantom Uragaan's theme from MH3. Carves |-|High Rank= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Equipment |-|Blademaster Weapons= ''Skills:Tremor Resistance, Capture Guru, Auto-Guard, Short Breath'' G-Rank ''Skills:Tremor Resistance, Capture Guru, Guard Boost, Auto-Guard, Demonic Protection'' Quests |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= |-|Event Quests= Introduction Cutscene *'Quest': By the Chinny Chin Chin *'Location': Deserted Island, Area 1 *'Gallery Title': "Uragaan on the Warpath" *'Synopsis': The lost Moga Village natives sprint up the slope, yelling at each other to run faster as they get closer to the village gates. Behind them comes a roar, and the Crimson Uragaan is shown to be lumbering up the slope at a pace that takes it steadily closer toward the fleeing villagers. It stops to give its tail a mighty swing, which misses the villagers but sends out rocks that land in their path, stopping them in their tracks. The hunter then comes rushing up behind the Crimson Uragaan, the sound of his/her footsteps drawing its attention away from the villagers. It swings its tail again, which the hunter ducks out of the way of, but this time the Crimson Uragaan follows up by repeatedly slamming its jaw into the ground to try and squash the hunter. The hunter barely makes it out, but ends up next to the rocks from earlier, which detonate from the vibrations and smother him/her in paralyzing liquid. As the dust clears, the Crimson Uragaan roars victoriously over the unmoving form of the hunter. The paralysis wears off and the hunter struggles to its feet, but the Crimson Uragaan is already rearing its head up for another attack... Notes *Its chin, back, and tail can be damaged, and its tail can then be severed. *Its roar requires Earplugs to block. *Inspiration for this monster came from the Crimson Chin from The Fairly Oddparents, thanks to jokes in the fandom being made about comparisons with Uragaan and Steel Uragaan. *There exists a quest to hunt a tiny Crimson Uragaan, much like the Phantom Uragaan from MH3. *Although Steel Uragaan also has a bright red chin, the cause of that is release of heat from the monster's body, instead of diet. *Credits **Render and icon by Chaoarren. Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Cottonmouth255